Black Cloak Society (unofficial)
The Black Cloak Society is a the name of the Society of the Black Cloak as it is usually referred to by the fans. They see it as a shadowy organization made up of political dignitaries, malevolent wizards, witches, magicians, and sorcerers who desire power both magical and political. The see speculate that that the organization has vast levels of influence and power in kingdoms across the world of Daventry. They include many of the villains of the King's Quest Games as members of the group in the fan games and fan fiction. Membership (Fan Games) AGDI Universe In Romancing the Stones several members appear including a few non-canon memberships; *Morgeilen (The Father) *Hagatha (unofficial) (Sister) *Caldaur (Brother) *Manannan (unofficial) (Brother) *Mordack (unofficial) (Brother) *Lolotte (unofficial) (Sister) *Malicia (unofficial) (Sister) Note: Neither Shadrack nor Abdul Alhazred are mentioned but are presumably members as well (since the game does reference a few other details from KQ6). Shadrak is likely a "Brother". In KQ2:RTS, the Black Cloak Society was formed almost a millenium before when Morgeilen left the service of Daventry following the his brother's choice to give up his power to the cosmos. Morgeilen went into hiding, changed his identity to The Father, and started searching for 'the item'. He brought together like minded followers whose sole reason was to increase their powers and prepare for Morgeilen's Ascension in one thousand years. With Morgeilen missing, Granthithor became the successor to the throne of Daventry. Morgeilen learned he needed the Crown of the First King in order to find the item, and plotted against King Graham to obtain it. It could not be taken, but had to be given to to The Father willingly, or passed on to him through normal succession. Morgeilen hoped to have Graham killed in Kolyma, so that the kingdom would make him the new successor. Everyone in the society prepared for Morgeilen's future Acension. They knew when the appointed time came, only his faithful would be rewarded, and the unenlightened would perish. For the Acension would not only give Morgeilen, his brother's ultimate power, but would also most likely destroy the the world. Only those who were faithful members of the Society would survive. "Morgeilen and Shadrack were meant to be different people. Not alternate forms. The Father doesn't really take alternate forms, btw. The way you see him at the end of KQ2+ was how he always looked and his "Gervain"-disguise is simply him with his hair tied back in a ponytail and different clothes."-Erpy In Romancing the Stones, Hagatha had asked Angelina by letter if she wanted to join the their secret society due to her magic prowess, but was later denied membership because she stole Hagatha's nightingale which was the main ingredient in a youth potion that they both wanted. Angelina was presumably killed by Hagatha, while Graham was hiding in the basement of the antique shop. Manannan had sent a letter to Hagatha discussing the plans of the Father, and how they intended to fulfill it. In Romancing the Stones, the members of the Black Cloak Society call themselves Brothers and Sisters. The Father is the term that Morgeilen gave himself to denote his leadership of the society. Hagatha has a black cloak within her cave, and in a note to Angelina she mentions that black is the dress code for the community she belongs to. Lavidia mentioned that Caldaur used to practice magic, and hints that he was part of a society where his black cloak meant something to them. Caulder later admits to having been a member of the society. Later on Hagatha, and The Father discuss he is still a member of their group, and he is ordered kill Graham. Later on Caldaur would terminate his membership to their brotherhood, upsetting Hagatha and The Father. In the final scene of the game, he is no longer wearing a black cloak. Coincidently, Morgeilen shares the title 'the Father' with Lucreto. However there is no connection between the two characters. The Silver Lining The organization appears in The Silver Lining as the 'Black Cloak Society, it is said there are six or seven members who were in contact these are the known members so far; *Shadrack (Brother and Leader) *Abdul Alhazred (Brother) *Manannan (Brother) *Lolotte (Sister) *Hagatha (Sister) *Mordack (Brother) A thousand years ago there existed a dark cult of the worst and most evil wizards in the world. A despicable force that grew stronger each passing year. At first they only caused minor problems. But they steadily became a stronger force and a menace to all the lands. They formed and drew there names from the Silver Cloak Society whom they were the antithesis. The society of dark wizards wanted nothing more than power, it turned some of them into dark beasts. Inhuman walking shadows, with this power they ravaged the lands, killed innocents and brought suffering wherever they went. This was the beginning of a war, and by all accounts it was truly devastating. The Silver Cloaks crafted a weapon to defeat the dark wizard who lead the Silver Cloaks. It was used to trap the Shadows inside. Shadrack appears and attacks Alexander magically, and then attacks Rosella at her wedding. Causing both to fall into a deep sleep. He then vanishes leaving behind his black cloak. As of yet, his reasons for attacking the royal family are unknown, and King Graham worries that he is still watching the family. Abdul Alhazred is apparently locked away in the Castle dungeons having been put on trial, see The Four Winds (classic). The Black Cloak Society is trying to obtain Pandora's Box (unofficial) in order to release the Shadows trapped inside. One of which is apparently the leader of the Black Cloak Society. There is also a mysterious grey cloaked figure, but is likely not a member of the Black Cloak Society as far as is known. He is following after Graham and watching him. He may be a member of the Silver Cloaks, another society that is at odds with the Black Cloaks. Membership (Fan Fiction) Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Other fan fiction such as the Revenge of the Black Cloak Society http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2655611/1/Revenge_Of_The_Black_Cloak_Society have included these characters as part of the society; *Shadrack (Leader/Brother) *Dahlia (Sister) *Lucreto (Brother) *Lolotte (Sister) *Malicia (Sister) *Mordack (Brother) *Manannan (Brother) *Abdul Alhazred (Brother) *Prince Cedric (Brother) *Baba Yaga (Former Sister) In the story Shadrack is the leader of the society (both called Brother and Lord). His leaders were known as the inner circle and were seperated into three levels (based on the status and power of the members). The upper level of the inner circle included Manannan, Dahlia, and Malicia. the middle level of the inner circle included Hagatha, Mordack, and Lolotte. Since they showed little magical prowess, Lucreto and Abdul Alhazred were members of one of the lowest levels of the inner circle. Baba Yaga had at one time been a member, equal with her sister Hagatha, however she dropped down in standing when she was driven from Kolyma. She was later dismissed from the Black Cloak Society when her control over the land of Spielburg was thwarted. King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tango *Shadrack (brother) *Abdul Alhazred (brother, former) The fan fiction story, King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle attempts to explain history behind Shadrack, and more about the Black Cloak Society as well. The Black Cloak Society is not a concrete thing at all. It is merely a title used by those who have turned to the darkness and know where they stand. Only recently have evil individuals started calling themselves the Black Cloak. Many have killed or brought justice to members of the Cloaked in the past, but the Royal Family of Daventry has dealt more blows to the Society than any other royal family. This likely means any person or being who is evil in the each of the games is a 'member' of the Black Cloak Society. Other Other possible members of the Black Cloak Society may include: Harlin the Malevolent, Count Dracula (his black cloak inspired his conceptual replacement Caldaur's inclusion into the society in KQ2: Romancing the Stones), Karn Megiddo and Telgrin. Behind the scenes Most fan sources refer to the organization as the Black Cloak Society, but it is officially and properly known as the Society of the Black Cloak. Category:Unofficial Category:Organizations (unofficial) Category:Fan fiction: Revenge of the Black Cloak Society